


supernovas

by Aetherdrive



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aetherdrive/pseuds/Aetherdrive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was an electric spark between them that blazed into something beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	supernovas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manta/gifts).



> a commission for my dear friend winny ^u^

As much as he tried to pretend otherwise, Inuoka was in slightly low spirits when the training camp began.  
  
He’d been starting in games and practice matches less often since Lev joined, and though he knew it wasn’t necessarily permanent -- especially with the 3rd years eventually graduating -- it still kind of stung. Inuoka wasn’t about to give up, though, and intended on working and improving until that tiny spark of uncharacteristic bitterness faded away entirely -- in his heart, he wanted both him and Lev to be full-fledged regulars.   
  
Seeing Hinata in the gymnasium immediately gave him a little boost, and the warm smile that stretched across his face was entirely genuine as he jogged over to say hello. “Shouyou!”  
  
“Oh hey!” he waved with a bright grin. “It’s been a long time!” A girl even shorter than Hinata was standing beside him, a little overwhelmed as she gazed up at the Nekoma first year. “This is our new manager, by the way! Yachi-san, this is Inuoka!”  
  
Inuoka tilted his head down to actually look at Yachi -- and immediately felt his heart jump into his throat. _Whoa._  
  
“Uh, are you okay?” Hinata asked with a stifled laugh. “Your face is super red.”  
  
“Y-you’re so cute!” Inuoka blurted. “Uh, I mean... it’s nice to meet you!”  
  
“Gross,” Kenma mumbled nearby.  
  
Yachi’s face turned even redder than Inuoka’s. “Thank you?! N-N-Nice to meet you too! Play well!” She looked between him and Hinata quickly, somewhat unsure of herself. “Was that the right thing to say?”  
  
Hinata grinned and ruffled her hair. “No need to worry! You’re doing great! Right, Inuoka?”  
  
“Yeah!” he agreed quickly. “You’re... you’re amazing!” he stammered. “Um, I have to go shower, but I’ll see you around, Shouyou! And you too, Yachi-san, it’s been a pleasure to meet you!”  
  
With that, he jogged away, the tips of his ears a faint pink as Yachi and Hinata watched him leave. “Inuoka’s awesome! We text each other a lot!” Hinata smiled. “I think you two would get along great, actually!”  
  
“Wh... really?” Yachi blinked. “But... why?” She looked a little nervous. “He’s... so tall... everyone here is so tall...”  
  
“He’s tall, but he’s really nice!” Hinata promised. “He’s so cool! He’s a great blocker and, get this, he likes _romantic comedies_ ,” the Karasuno player laughed. “He sucks at studying like me, though...”  
  
Yachi looked excited. “I... I love romcoms too!” She looked thoughtful for a moment. “He has trouble studying, though? Do... do you think I might be of any help to him?”  
  
Hinata’s smile was wide with surprise and delight. “Oh! Would you help him like you helped me and Kageyama?! That’d be amazing, he’d love that!”  
  
Yachi looked a little flustered. “W-well, I mean, you said we’d get along anyway, right, so! It’s no trouble!” Her face slowly became redder as she stumbled over her next words. “Uh... i-if you want to give him my number, I guess, that’s... fine?”  
  
“Sure, sure! I’ll tell him next time I see him!” Hinata smiled. “Thanks so much, Yachi-san! You’re the best!”  
  
“No problem?” she answered with a feeble smile as Hinata jogged away to practice his receives. _What have I gotten myself into?!_

* * *

Yachi and Inuoka ran into each other several more times during the course of the training camp, but the strange air of shyness between them flustered both to the point of near incoherency each moment they got to spend with each other.  
  
But as Karasuno went back home to Miyagi, a new number was sitting in Yachi’s phone contacts, and she found herself continually opening it with a smile on her face. _Inuoka Sou_ , she thought. _S-should I text him first?! What would I even say, though?_ Her thoughts were a whirlwind as she stared at the passing scenery through the window. _‘This is Karasuno’s new manager in training!’ Wait, no, maybe that’s too formal?! Augh!_  
  
Just then, her phone vibrated in her hands with an incoming message -- from none other than Inuoka.  
  
 _> Hi, Yachi-san! Sorry to message you so suddenly, I hope you don’t mind! Please tell me if I ever bother you!_  
 _> Thank you for sharing your contact information with me! I’m really excited to get to know you better (^w^)_  
  
Her hands shook with nervousness as she chewed gently at her lip and began to type her response. _> Thank you too, Inuoka-kun! I look forward to it too! maybe we can study together soon! <:3_  
  
 _> Yes please! Whenever you have free time! I have a new camera that I can use for Skype calls, if that’s okay?_  
 _> So I can see how you do your notes, I mean? Is that all right with you? (;3;)_  
  
Yachi flushed a dark red, and quickly glanced around to make sure nobody else could see her. _> I don’t mind!! Let me know when it’s ok for you and we can set something up! (‘w’)_  
 _> weekly study sessions sound like fun, right? maybe we could even watch movies sometime too, when we’re caught up!_  
  
She hit Send with a smile, and suddenly a cold slug of terror lodged itself firmly in her gut. _Oh no! Did that sound like a date?! Oh my god. What if he thinks I’m a stalker?! What if the cops show up at my house and--_  
  
Her phone buzzed with another text from Inuoka. _> That sounds really nice! It would be my pleasure (>w<) <3_  
  
The anxiety all but disappeared, like a weight vanishing from her shoulders as she smiled. _> oh yay!! I have a few favorites in mind, but what kind of movies do YOU like, Inuoka-kun? c:_  
  
The long ride back to Miyagi was much more bearable than the drive over had been, and seemed to fly by all too quickly in a whirlwind of excited messages.

* * *

The months passed by, and often, Yachi wondered how she’d gotten so lucky in her first year of high school.  
  
Becoming part of Karasuno’s volleyball team was already amazing, but the unexpected friend she’d found at Nekoma was the cherry on top. Their first Skype video call had been full of nervous blushes and flustered stammering, but by the tenth one, there was a comfortable ease between the two of them -- and a quiet longing in Yachi’s heart.  
  
 _I can’t wait to see him in person again!_ she thought as she checked her hair in the mirror before another call. _I wonder if he... talks about me to Hinata at all? Ah, no, that’s silly! What would he even say?!_   She poked at her reddened cheeks as she watched her reflection, and giggled a little as she thought of Inuoka’s bright smile and warm eyes. _I wonder what it’d be like to... hold his hand?!_  
  
 _I’m being silly!_ she told herself firmly as she reached for a brush. But despite that reprimand, she couldn’t help but wonder what his lips might feel like on her own.

* * *

_> how are you getting along with yachi-san?! she talks about you a lot, so it’s good right? (^w^)_  
  
Inuoka felt his cheeks burn as he read Hinata’s text. _> She’s great! I like her a lot, actually... I didn’t realize she talks about me?!_  
  
 _> she does, she always says how much fun she has on skype with you!_  
 _> but what do you mean... like? do you have a crush on yachi-san?! <:3_  
  
His blush creeped to the tips of his ears and down his neck. _> I mean, who wouldn’t!!!! it’s not weird!!! Right?! I’m not creepy right?!_  
 _> just... she makes my heart go gwah! and fwah!! you know?! (;x;)_  
  
The seconds felt like hours as he waited for Hinata’s reply with bated breath. _> it’s not weird at all!! But I think she likes you too?! why aren’t you dating!!!!!! <:3c_  
  
 _> I can’t just ask her! what if she says no!! (;;x;;)_

 _> omg inuoka DO IT I BELIEVE IN YOU >:T_  
  
He took a deep breath, and stared at his reflection in the mirror. _Shouyou’s right! And I mean... the worst that could happen is she says no, right? We could still be friends! And... and if she said yes...!!_ He replied to Hinata with a flame of hope roaring to life in his heart. _> I’ll do it! I’ll do it tonight!!_  
  
 _> that’s the spirit!!!!!!!! (^w^)_  
  
He took extra time to get ready for his twice-weekly Skype call, making sure his hair looked nice and that he wore his favorite shirt, a close-fitting red tee that he liked to think showed off his muscles, and swallowed his nervousness as much as he could while he sat down and made himself comfortable before opening a message to Yachi.  
  
 _> good evening, yachi-san!! i’m ready for the call whenever you are ^o^_  
  
 _> ah! me too! Ok I’ll start it now! :>_  
  
A moment later, the video call request came in, and he clicked “Answer” with slightly shaking hands. Yachi’s smiling face appeared on his screen, and his heart felt like it was about to jump out of his throat. “H-hi!” he stammered. “Um, before we get started tonight, I was thinking... I mean, I have a question to ask you?”  
  
She seemed a little more nervous than usual, too, but her smile didn’t fade at all. “Sure! What is it, Inuoka-kun?”  
  
He could feel his cheeks burning as he began to speak. _I... I should have practiced before the call! Ahh!!_   “So, um, I... I really like talking to you and I always enjoy doing things together? Even... even studying, even though I’m so bad at it!” he laughed a little nervously. “I mean... I really... I really like you! S-so, if you wanted, maybe we could... go out together...?”  
  
 _“Yes!”_   Yachi yelled. “I mean--! Um, sorry, I got really excited -- yes! I would like that a lot! I, um... I like you too,” she squeaked. Her cheeks were as flushed as his, and he felt his heart squeeze with fondness and adoration at the expression on her face. “You... don’t mind that I live so far away?”  
  
“Thank you! Oh my god, I was so nervous, but... of course I don’t mind! We can talk like this, and we get to see each other every so often at training camps and games, so... it’s okay, right? And... maybe we could see each other during vacations?” he asked shyly. “If... if you wanted to come to Tokyo, or I could visit you instead...!”  
  
She nodded her agreement, and clapped her hands in front of her face, the tips of her ears as pink as Inuoka’s. “Okay! T-then... Let’s date!!”  
  
Inuoka’s smile make the corners of his eyes crinkle in joy. “Thank you! I’m... I’m a lucky man!”

* * *

The next training camp had just begun, and Nekoma was taking a short break when Karasuno arrived at the facilities.  
  
Yachi nearly tripped in her hurry to get off of the bus, Hinata grinning knowingly as she bounded towards the gym ahead of everyone else. Near the doors, Inuoka was already waiting, his brown eyes glowing in the morning sunlight as a warm smile broke across his face.  
  
He opened his arms wide, and without hesitation, she jumped in for a fierce hug, smiling and laughing all the while. “I missed you so much!”  
  
“I missed you too!” he laughed. His smile was bright and full of adoration. “Let’s make the best of our time together!”  
  
She nodded, and stood high on her tiptoes as she tugged him down. To his surprise, she kissed him -- a quick, chaste brush of their lips together, where everyone could see.  
  
“Good luck with your training!” she said breathlessly, her cheeks a charming shade of pink.  
  
Inuoka hardly noticed the whistles and cheers of the other nearby players as he nodded and hugged her again, so overcome with fondness that he felt like he could fly.

* * *

The night was dark and quiet as everyone slept, but outside in the field, Inuoka and Yachi were side by side in the grass, their eyes cast upwards to look at the night sky full of stars.  
  
Yachi scooted closer, hugging the blanket they shared up over her shoulders. Beneath the warm fabric, she squeezed Inuoka’s large, warm hand, gently trailing her thumb over the callouses on his fingers.  
  
“This makes me believe in magic,” she whispered with a small smile.  
  
Inuoka leaned in closer, and planted a soft, gentle kiss on her cheek. “Me too.”  
  
Yachi giggled, and looked back up at the sky, breathless with joy as the snuggled close together.  
  
Far apart or side by side, the time they spent together was always full of happiness, the stars promising endless smiles and laughter in a bright future -- a future they’d share with each other.

* * *

 

 

[to all of our tomorrows]

 


End file.
